Greenland's School Daze
by Jemima Rose
Summary: Greenland's time has finally come to start at the World Academy. And she's not pleased. Add in a protective older brother, secrets among friends, and two possible love interests to complicate things even further. How will this Nordic deal with it all? If you don't like OC stories then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction on this account and my very first Hetalia one, though hopefully not my last. I'm a little rusty at writing so forgive me. This chapter may seem Nordic-heavy but eventually I'll focus more on Greenland.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the sexy Nordics. I do however own the personality/appearance of my Greenland OC. If I make any cultural/language mistakes, please forgive me (I'm just a silly American). I don't mind being corrected so long as it's in a nice manner.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The last couple of weeks were a blur for Greenland. There was the paperwork, the packing, the sorting, the spoken goodbyes, and the dreaded jet lag. She was used to travelling between the Nordic countries. However, this flight had demanded more of her body as she was taken out of her comfort zone.

Even now during the limo ride with Mr. Denmark, Mr. Norway and Iceland her eye lids were heavy. She kept her face glued to the window as she saw the distorted scenery pass before her unshaded eye. Next to her, the Dane was (loudly) trying to initiate conversation with the Norwegian sitting across from him. But the latter seemed more interested in the fantasy novel he had been reading. Only rarely stopping to give out sly insults to the other man. An annoyed Iceland sat opposite her, ignoring Denmark's voice by distracting himself with his cellphone. She secretly wondered if he had regretted not riding with Mr. Finland and Mr. Sweden.

Within the next few minutes, the young woman had surrendered her body to a light sleep, focusing intently on the steady rhythm of her breathing. So when the strong, familiar hand clamped down on her shoulder she about hit her head on the roof of the car.

"Geez Grønland!" Mr. Denmark said, removing his hand from her shirt. "You about scared the crap outta me." He had moved away slightly from her to give her space as his laughter began to fill the limo.

"She should have slapped you," Mr. Norway snapped, "after _you_ scared _her_ like that."

"Oh don't worry Nor. I didn't scare her, it's just the nerves from starting at the Academy. Right Grøn?"

"Perhaps." She replied coolly, crossing her arms against her nonexistent chest.

She turned her head back to the window to hide the embarrassed look on her face. It felt weird to the Greenlander to even think about school. She thought only humans had to deal with such an institution but nations were not exempt either. It had been stated that all nations were required to attend school at the World Academy W, a place made for people of their "kind". Countries, nations, and territories came here to be educated in world affairs and to gain acknowledgement. Without this academy, you were nothing. She knew her time had been coming for a while but she never expected it to come so soon.

Eventually the limo came to a stop. Now fully awake, the young woman looked in awe at the magnificent, obscured structure outside her window. The academy still hadn't changed since she had been for a brief orientation. The wide, long expansive collection of buildings covered in windows in a variety of sizes. The perfectly manicured campus covered in green grass and shrubbery. Then there were the two stone-faced lions keeping watch upon their posts by the front entrance.

The small group of Nordic countries made their exit from the vehicle and popped the trunk open to retrieve their luggage. The warm summer climate made Greenland feel slightly uneasy. She had never been anywhere this hot and humid. Despite common belief, her home temperatures could get as high as the mid-fifties but not for long periods of time. Here, she estimated it was around the 80's. She still didn't know how people could endure it. But, this was common weather for August at America's place according to Mr. Denmark. Once everyone had retrieved their belongings, Mr. Norway closed the lid. As if on cue, another limo pulled up behind theirs. A couple of minutes went by before two familiar faces appeared from the car.

"Great, we all got here at the same time." Finland stated with Sweden standing, more like hovering, behind him.

"It's not like we were separated for that long." Iceland remarked dryly. He shifted impatiently, his arms heavy with suitcases. It was obvious he was eager to go unpack.

"I guess you're right." Finland smiled nervously, "We'd better get a move on if we want to get this all done by dinner time." A silent agreement was made in the group.

"Cool. While you guys go to your dorms, I'll drop off Is and Grøn in theirs and head off to mine." Denmark declared.

"No thanks." Iceland said "Me and Grønland are grown we can do it ourselves."

"I agree." Greenland added, "I don't need you breathing down my neck." Since she had been forced to start school, the Danish man had become even more protective of her. It annoyed her to no end.

"Aw, you guys let your big brother have his moment. Especially you Grønland, this is your first year of school. You're not even a true country yet. You're just a territory. I'm going to make sure you're safe and that no one's gonna mess with you. I'm your stylish, cool, and awesome big brother. Remember you're not independent yet so it's gonna be my job to-"

The rambling Dane was cut off by the Swedish man who had clamped his giant hand over his mouth.  
"You talk t' much" he scolded quietly.

"Is, please just take him with you. Dan's being annoying…again." The irritation was clear in Norway's voice. He paused and then added in a softer voice, "Big brother will love you even more for it."

"Ugh, no thanks. I'll take him with us if you cut out the "big brother" crap" Iceland replied, walking with Denmark (now free from Sweden's grasp) toward the direction of the dorm.

"Don't think you can keep procrastinating!" The Norwegian called out to his sibling's retreating figure.

A moment passed before Greenland picked up her luggage and started in the direction the 2 other Nordics were heading. No doubt a cloud of embarrassment was hovering over her.

"I'll see you guys later." she called over her shoulder to the three men left.

"Bye Grönlanti! See you soon." Finland gave one of his cheeriest smiles and enthusiastic waves. Norway and Sweden waved too, although less energetically. After Greenland turned around she realized that, even though the school year hadn't started yet, it would be anything but dull. But, if she could survive living under Mr. Denmark, she could survive life at World Academy W.

* * *

**There you have it folks! The ending's kinda icky but oh well. I have a few things to clarify before I go on. In this story I will use the English names for nations in general. But, when the characters refer to each other directly through dialogue they will call other countries by the names used in their own languages. For instance Norway will use the Norwegian names for other countries or variations of it (such as _Is_ or _Island_ for Iceland). And, Greenland will use the Danish terms because she's around Denmark. Somehow, I would like to put in some Greenlandic for her when she's not around him. If it gets too confusing I can just stick to the English names.**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Here's chapter 2. I wish this had come out a little better. I admit that I made a mistake last chapter when I referred to Greenland as a country. It's actually a Danish territory that is a part of the North American continent. But, in this story countries, territories, and nations all attend the academy. No micronations though (sorry).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the sexy Nordics. However, I do own the personality and appearance of my Greenland OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, it's not that bad Miss Groenland." Her roommate commented while studying her from her bed. "You look adorable."

Despite Greenland's lack of relationships with females, her and this other island native had become fast friends. Seychelles was a cheery girl and it was impossible not to like her. Sure, she could be ditzy and a little sloppy. But Greenland had no right to judge her. They had bonded over things such as annoying brothers and people forgetting about their existence. However, the Greenlander was now doubting her new found friend as she continued to gaze upon herself in the mirror.

The white, short sleeved blouse and the black tie weren't so bad but the red plaid jumper was another. When was the last time she had worn a skirt? Why was this one so short? Back at home she took to dressing in a more tomboy manner, mostly from hanging out with all guys. And also because skirts would have been a hindrance to her adventurous lifestyle. Deep in her mind, she realized she was overreacting. But come on, whoever had come up with this uniform was slightly perverted.

She tried to see what Seychelles saw, her being adorable, but couldn't. In the mirror all she saw was her raven black hair cropped into a choppy bob. Her side-swept bangs shielded her left eye. Only her narrow right eye was still visible with its soft jade color. The girl's light copper complexion as a whole was youthful yet somewhat androgynous. Her teenage figure was short and boyish, the chubbiness of her youth now replaced with hidden muscle. She looked nothing like her "brothers" and often felt like the black sheep of her adoptive family. However, she did share one physical feature with the Dane but she tried to keep it hidden at all cost. The Greenlander snapped out of her thoughts after realizing how spaced out she must have looked to the other girl.

"I still don't see what you see Miss Seychellerne." Greenland finally admitted, with her hands on her hips. Her eyes locked on the clock behind her in the mirror, only now realizing what time it was. "Crap, I'd better get going. I promised the Nordics I'd join them for breakfast." The other girl simply nodded in response.

This would be the last chance she got to talk to the group before she would start class as one of the North American students. It was strange being away from the guys but here at the academy nations were grouped together by continents. There was nothing she could do about it.

After grabbing her backpack, she said goodbye to her roommate and made her way out the door. Now her first day of school was waiting for her.

* * *

"I really don't see a problem with 't, ya look cute."* The Swede assured her. If she hadn't been so annoyed she would have found the blush on his face endearing. Sweden had always been the "awkward uncle" of their "family".

"Mr. Sverige, please stop. You're embarrassing me. Can we not discuss my uniform anymore guys? I get it, you're all trying to make me feel better." The Greenlandic Inuit replied, irritation clear in her voice.

However, she was secretly grateful for their efforts to put her at ease. Especially as they were quickly arriving at her classroom. She kept her voice light as she spoke again.

"Guys, you didn't have to follow me to class. I already knew the way here." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the ground to avoid meeting their gazes out of sentimental embarrassment.

"Aw, Grønland's getting soft. Don't think you can get rid of us so easily." Denmark teased. He had grabbed one of her arms suddenly and linked it with his to pull her closer to him.

"Mr. Danmark…" she warned, trying to rid herself of his grip.

"It's no problem Grønland." Norway mentioned casually in reference to her earlier comment. "It's on our way to the European classroom anyway."

"If you say so." The Greenlander responded. At this point, she had finally reclaimed her arm from the bigger man.

The rest of the walk was quiet until they reached her destination. She said her goodbyes to the Nordics. She stood in the doorway to the classroom for a minute or two to watch their retreating figures walking down the hall. Gosh, she hated to admit it but she was going to miss them slightly. It just felt stupid to say considering they would only be separated for half of the day.

The classroom was still fairly empty when Greenland walked in. Only a few students were scattered throughout area.

"Yo Greenie!" a voice called out to her.

She turned around to face the voice and found a very plucky American guy standing up and waving to her from his seat. In spite of herself, Greenland smiled. America was a truly exhaustive person to hang out with but he was a friend of her and her brother. He had been for years, especially when he came to her aid during WWII.** He, like Miss Seychelles, was a very cheerful nation.

"_Kutaa***_, Mr. Amerika." Greenland greeted, walking over to meet him at his desk.

"Dude, you're still so tiny. You haven't grown an inch since I've last seen you." He stated in reference to her small frame.

"Actually I have grown a couple of inches." Greenland quipped playfully. "And even if I'm small, I bet I could still take you on."

"Psh, whatever. How's your flying*? You're still flying right? I don't have to come back up there to teach you do I?"

"No, I'm still flying planes. And, we both know you wouldn't return that far up North even if life depended on it." she retorted. The guy was still so sensitive to cold weather. It was amusing how much he had complained while he stayed at her place. Their conversation went quiet for a few moments until Greenland spoke up once more.

"You mind if I sit by you? I really don't know anyone else in this class besides you and your brother."

"No prob." He replied, as she settled down into the desk right beside him. "And speaking of my brother, there he is now."

A new cluster of students was entering the room and behind them was the nation known as Canada. He was another good friend of Greenland's due to their close proximity, and was always a warm individual to be around. However, now he looked a little flustered trying to balance his backpack and small stack of books in his arm. His uniform was in slight disarray along with his glasses which were slowly sliding down his nose.

"Yo Canadia, dude come sit here with us." America yelled to his brother.

Canada looked toward America and made a slight face. But, he still continued in the direction of his brother.

"America, must you be so loud this early in the morning?" he quietly scolded.

"What's wrong bro? Did ya oversleep again?" A look passed over the Canadian's face that made it obvious that that was exactly what happened. He quickly rushed to sit down in the desk on the other side of Greenland to avoid answering his brother's question. He mumbled under his breath as he began unpacking his stuff.

"_Kutta_, Mr. Canada." The Greenlander whispered.

Canada looked up from his backpack and made eye contact with her, the frustration on his face disappearing.

"Oh, hi Miss Greenland." He replied, a shy smile taking form on his face.

She took in his frenzied appearance more closely, noticing all the wild strands of hair sticking up on his head.

"Rough morning?" she asked dryly.

"One that all the maple syrup in the world couldn't fix." He responded honestly. A small smile crept unto her face in reply.

The three occupied the rest of their free time before class talking about frivolous matters. Such as some zombie show America had been watching, Canada's forgetful polar bear (whose name he had forgotten himself), and Greenland's latest arctic discovery. Then the bell rang, signaling the time to start class. Their professor wasted no time. Within seconds, he arose from his desk and made his way to the podium situated at the front of the class. He cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Welcome students to your first day of the academy for this year." He paused to look around the room.

"While, I've seen many of you before I know we have a new student in our midst. And, I think we should get to know her before we get a start on today's lessons."

A small lump was starting to form in Greenland's throat at this point. Her eyes darted around the room now full with students. Were there really this many nations here in class?

"Nervous?" America teased lightly, glancing in her direction.

"No." she answered defensively. However her voice didn't have the amount of conviction she was aiming for.

The teacher spoke up once again, now calling her to action.

"Miss Greenland, if you are ready, we'd all love to hear an introduction about your home."

At that, the small nation in question rose from her seat with an unnecessary force. She clenched her fists tight then took a deep breath. She'd be damned if she let her nerves get the best of her now. She made her way down the aisle toward the front of the class. The whole time aware of all the different pairs of eyes following her movements. Up at the podium, she heard that distinct, cheery voice blurt out:

"Knock 'em dead, Greenie."

While she didn't make eye contact with the American, a small smile still lit up her face in encouragement. Now, it was her turn to be in the spotlight.

* * *

***I really don't know how to do Sweden's accent so I'll probably just butcher it in this story.**

****I read that when Denmark was under Nazi control during WWII they lost contact with Greenland. So, America kept an eye on Greenland instead. I believe this was before Pearl Harbor as well.**

**_***Kutaa_ is the Greenlandic word for a formal hello. At least according to a website I found (not Google Translate). When Greenland's not around Denmark she'll use Greenlandic words and phrases. Danish, when she around him of course.**

***This is a reference to the air bases built in Greenland by America and the fact that air (or boat) travel is usually needed to get from one part of the island to another. There really aren't a lot of roads up there. It's my personal headcannon that America taught Greenland how to fly.**

**There's a link on my profile if you want to see what Greenland's hairstyle looks like, I was kinda vague in my description.**

**If anything's out of order let me know. I don't mind constructive criticism so long as it's _polite._ Reviews of praise are always welcome and they encourage me to write. Flames will not be tolerated.**

**Thanks for your support!**


End file.
